The present invention relates generally to collision avoidance, traffic control, incident detection and management, interactive voice response communications, automated vision enhancement systems, safety, and information systems, apparatus, and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to portable safety mechanisms such as intelligent walking sticks.
An object of the present invention includes equipping infrastructure-to-vehicle and infrastructure to pedestrian systems with radio transmitters, receivers, processors, sensors, scanners, displays, integrated interactive voice response communications, automated vision enhancement systems, and warning devices, all of which interact, and are integrated.
Another object of the present invention includes equipping infrastructure-to-vehicle and infrastructure to pedestrian systems with collision avoidance, traffic control, incident detection and management, automated and superimposed and/or fused vision enhancement, safety, and information systems.
Another object of the present invention includes equipping infrastructure-to-vehicle and infrastructure to pedestrian systems with and feeding voice, video, and data transmissions from monitoring sensors into computer-based decision support algorithms which will analyze the fused transmissions from all sources and advise and/or initiate appropriate predetermined response plans.
Another object of the present invention includes vision enhancement implemented through in-vehicle and on-person sensors capable of sensing the outside scene, dynamically overlaying the sensed and imaged scene on the front windshield, and providing information through interactive voice response communications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide unique portable safety mechanisms for being carried by pedestrians. A portable safety mechanism includes a transmitter, receiver, outside image sensor, warning device, silent alarm, microphone, and position locator. The portable safety mechanism may be embedded or attached to a cane or other walking stick, or may be belted or strapped to pedestrians such as those who are blind or hearing impaired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide unique methods for relating the portable safety mechanism to other features of the traffic complex such as the vehicles, infrastructure control mechanisms, emergency flashing light mechanisms, traffic control lights, and to certain video/audio surveillance equipment, and to alarms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide unique passive electronic tags embedded in stationary or moving objects of the traffic complex to provide information, readable such as by approaching vehicles, on the respective object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide unique methods for relating the electronic tags to features of the traffic complex such as approaching vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is to transmit electromagnetic energy into the surroundings and detect energy reflected by objects so as to convert invisible images into visible images.
Other objects of the present invention with respect to the intelligent walking stick or portable safety mechanism include the following:
to transmit electromagnetic energy into the surroundings and detect energy reflected by objects;
to convert invisible images into visible images;
to provide coordinates of the immediate scene and permit the precise mathematical correlation of the surrounding scene and earth science data;
to locate the position of a threatening vehicle(s);
to provide directions to desired destinations, with data continuously updated via wireless modems;
to produce an overlaid dynamic map of the intermediate area;
to determine if vehicle control-intervention will be activated to avoid an accident;
to activate vehicle control-intervention;
to determine if anti-skid system on vehicle will be activated;
to dispense antiskid chemicals and particles over and around tires as needed; to employ forward-looking radar to determine road conditions ahead of vehicle;
to receive transmitted signals from advancing and threatening vehicles and trains;
to transmit an electronic notification of the intent to cross a roadway;
to employ energy absorbed, reflected, and emitted to warn of danger and to instruct;
to employ in-vehicle displays, local variable message signs, emergency flashing lights, broadcasting, interactive voice response, and video monitors to warn of danger and instruct;
to convert sensed and imaged scenes into dynamic audible displays, providing information and xe2x80x9csight;xe2x80x9d
to enhance dynamic vision of imaged and scanned scene, when warning signals are received, focusing on the area of danger;
to employ regular charge-coupled device cameras for vision enhancement when an external light source is employed;
to employ energy absorbed, emitted and reflected for vision enhancement;
to produce dynamic images that overlay on glasses, goggles, and shields;
to sense and communicate when it is safe to cross a street and when it is not;
to employ video and digital image processing to recognize traffic signals;
to receive warnings and instructions from active and passive electronic tags and infrastructure-based components located around obstructions and hazards; and
to convert sensed and imaged foods into audible displays and images that overlay on glasses, goggles, and shields, to provide information, sight, and location to assist the sight impaired while eating.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become clearer in light of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments of this invention described in connection with the drawings.